Welcome Home
by April C-M
Summary: Gibbs comes back home from Mexico after leaving during Hiatus. (Establish Gabby)


**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: K+  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: (Establish Gabby) Gibbs comes back home from Mexico after leaving during Hiatus.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs stood outside his house, His hand hovered over the knob as he thought back to the last time he walked though this door. He had been walking out, Abby had begged him not to leave and he had walked away, That was three months ago. Three months ago he walked away from her, Three months ago he had run away to Mexico. He had left her crying and screaming for him to turn around, for him not to walk away from her, He hadn't seen or spoken to her since. Tony was the one would let him know how she was, but she wouldn't answer his calls. He called the daily after he arrived in Mexico, but she let all the calls go to voicemail. Tony told him she was still in their home, That she hadn't said anything to anyone about what had happened that night, He was grateful, but it also broke his heart that she had closed her self off from the people who would have helped her.

Tony hadn't held anything back, He told him about how silent she had been for well over a month after he had left. The dark circles under her eyes, The over nights at the office, the refusal to step foot into their home for weeks after he had walked away from her. Tony had sent Ziva to collect clothes for her, after he had noticed her in the same outfit for the third day in a row. The Director trying to talk to her, trying to help her understand why he had left. He told him about the day She had destroyed her lab, Throwing beakers, the way she had yelled at him. Telling him to stay away from her, The way Tony had held her while she broke down screaming out his name. The heartbroken whimpers as she finally fell asleep in his arms.

He told him about the day she came and asked him to stay at their place with her, so she could finally go home. About her sleeping in the quest room, instead of their bedroom, And how she told him that she had decided to wait for him to come home. That she loved him enough to wait forever if she had to. She would come home nightly and start the coffee pot for him, then sit in the basement with his boat and wait, then she would eventually move to the guestroom. So as he stood at the threshold of their home he wondered if she was in the basement still waiting for him.

He turned the door knob and stepped through the door, he placed his bag on the floor as he smelled the coffee. He walked slowly to the pot and poured a cup, before walking to the basement door. He stepped on the landing as she lifted her head to look at him, She was sitting barefoot with her knees up to her chest on the chair next to his work bench and She was wearing his red hoody. He slowly made his way down the stairs as her eyes followed him. As he reached the bottom step she stood, he sat the cup down as she moved towards him. He waited for the anger he almost expected, but he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when she carefully wrapped her arms around his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, as he buried his nose in her hair, God he had missed her. It was then he felt like something was a little different while he held her, He pulled back as she looked up at him, He leaned down and brush his lips against hers. He pulled back and just stared at her for a long moment before she reached up and grabbed his hand, she brought it to her chest before sliding their hands down to rest on her stomach, it was then he felt the bump. He looked down and then back into her eyes, she nodded as he pulled her back into his arms, as tears filled his eyes, Tony didn't tell him this, "I'm Sorry" he whispered into her hair, She shook her head against his shoulder, "Don't be sorry, Just don't leave me again." she whispered against his neck. He nodded, "Never again, I promise." She leaned back and kissed him gently, then whispered "Welcome Home."


End file.
